


Worm Gang Shenanigans

by Swagphia



Series: Worm Multiverse [3]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Crack, Gen, W O R M, honestly crack is the whole worm au, so much crack
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-25
Updated: 2020-07-25
Packaged: 2021-03-05 05:46:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 403
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25499302
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Swagphia/pseuds/Swagphia
Summary: My OCs within my Worm AU just having fun times with each other.
Relationships: Original Female Character(s) & Original Female Character(s), Original Female Character(s) & Original Male Character(s)
Series: Worm Multiverse [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1824427
Comments: 4
Kudos: 7





	Worm Gang Shenanigans

**Author's Note:**

> My OCs  
> Squiggly- Worm kwami  
> Emma Laurent- Butterfly Miraculous holder: Villain  
> Amanda Laurent- Worm Miraculous holder: Villain  
> Liam Laurent- No Miraculous: Wannabe Villain

Squiggly’s POV

“OOO! OOO! OOO!” Emma bounced up and down, transformed as she came up with what to do today, “WHAT IF WE TRANSFORM SOMEONE INTO A WORM!!!” She exclaimed, getting up into her sister’s face.

Amanda sighed in exasperation as she watched her bubbly sister ‘come up with’ the thing that they had done for 2 months now. They need to do something different. They are villains! Villains need to be able to do more than one thing.

“I bet _I_ could come up with a good plan!” Their little brother boasted from where he was sitting.

Both sisters groan as he starts going on about some inane plan and how “he would be such a good villain!”

The kwami watched from afar with slightly amused expressions. 

Emma is a real breath of fresh air to nooroo after Gabriel. 

Squiggly is just happy someone accepted him for who he is. After being in the box of “rejects” for so long, Squiggly had started to think that no one would ever like him. It doesn’t matter that his chosen is a villain, she’s his _chosen_ someone he never thought he’d have. Besides, it’s not like they ever did anything actually evil!

“Then we kill the heroes!” Liam finished with a flourish.

Everyone in the room ignores Liam and quickly moves on. 

“W-what i-if we turn s-someone into a worm and take them as a hostage! That’ll get them to hand over the miraculous! Then we can finally be human!” Amanda gains more confidence as she continues, getting lost in her evil schemes.

To be human. That is something that most of the family wants. Well, not Liam, but he was adopted, he doesn’t understand the struggle of being half worm like Emma and Amanda do. Or have to worry about turning into a worm when they touch dirt like their parents do. It’s not that bad, but it’s mildly inconvenient and it’s kinda annoying, so they want to be human. Laziness, the ultimate motivator.

Squiggly kinda doesn’t want that to happen, he feels a special connection to his chosen, being the worm kwami. He understood that Amanda doesn’t want to be held back anymore though, and he knew that Amanda will always be his friend, and will always make him feel like he belongs. She’s just so nice like that. Squiggly sighed and leaned back as the siblings bickered, just another average day.

**Author's Note:**

> Join the discord server where I came up with worm au: https://discord.gg/uNNNgq


End file.
